


Une aventure aussi absurde qu'immanquable

by Lisky



Category: Mirror Duet - Catherine Webb
Genre: F/M, Laenan Did Not Ask For This, Laenan's fragile maiden heart being played by evil chessmasters, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« … Attends, tu surveilles mon courrier ? »</p><p>Un soupir à fendre l’âme.</p><p>« Concentre-toi, Kite. Mystérieux paquet en provenance du palais. Ta capacité prodigieuse à t’attirer des ennuis. La passion dévorante de la reine pour te précipiter vers ces mêmes ennuis. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une aventure aussi absurde qu'immanquable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



Tout avait commencé avec le cadeau d’anniversaire de Lisana.  
  
Le jeune courrier chargé de le déposer à Stormpoint était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure (manifestement pressé de s’éloigner de ce mage mal réveillé dont la seule réaction devant un présent de la reine avait été de le fixer comme s’il contenait une bombe) quand l’appel de T’omar parvint à percer les brumes de son cerveau.  
  
« Kite ? Tout va bien ?  
  
\- Hn... Non, absolument pas, comment es-tu déjà au courant ?  
  
\- Un de nos hommes au palais m’a rapporté que la reine t’envoyait un colis mystère. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois ?  
  
\- Mais rien, je suis aussi paumé que toi !  
  
\- Hmm. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il contient ?  
  
\- … Attends, tu surveilles mon courrier ? »  
  
Un soupir à fendre l’âme.  
  
« Concentre-toi, Kite. Mystérieux paquet en provenance du palais. Ta capacité prodigieuse à t’attirer des ennuis. La passion dévorante de la reine pour te précipiter vers ces mêmes ennuis.  
  
\- Ooh, peu charitable. Tu sais qu’elle a ses propres espions ?  
  
\- Non, » répond simplement T’omar, et le ton de sa voix est si plat que Laenan ne doute pas une seule seconde que tous ceux qui comptaient se sont vus recrutés ou discrètement écartés avec des trésors de subtilité que Laenan ne peut qu’imaginer.  
  
« Et ce colis, Kite ? J’ai d’autres affaires en cours, si tu pouvais…  
  
\- Oui, oui, je l’ouvre.  
  
\- Quoi, tu ne l’avais pas encore fait ?  
  
\- Le gros nœud bleu et la carte qui dit « Joyeux anniversaire de sortie de réclusion ! Déjà 10 ans que tu te comportes en grande personne ! » ne m’en donnent pas terriblement envie. »  
  
Le silence qui s’ensuit est si éloquent que Laenan peut y lire au moins cinq émotions différentes, parmi lesquelles l’exaspération, l’incrédulité, la… Okay, okay, il va ouvrir ce foutu cadeau !  
  
Lorsque la boîte ne s’avère contenir qu’un petit papier sur lequel est inscrit « Bon pour 1 entrevue royale », que Laenan ose à peine toucher de peur qu’il n’explose entre ses doigts, T’omar pousse un grognement excédé et annonce qu’il va finir sa nuit. Laenan n’a pas le temps de lui faire remarquer qu’il a, selon ses propres mots, _des affaires en cours_ , que déjà T’omar coupe la communication en lui intimant de ne le recontacter que s’il y a effectivement quoi que ce soit d’intéressant derrière cette entrevue et que par intéressant il ne parle pas du mélodrame qu’est la vie amoureuse de Laenan.  
  
Pendant un instant le cerveau de Laenan refuse de comprendre ce que T’omar essaye d’insinuer, puis la machine se met en marche et il manque de s’étrangler sur son café. C’est… C’est juste… ! Il… Il est outré, voilà, scandalisé que ce faux frère ose balancer ça comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’une plaisanterie sans fondement. Certes, il n’a jamais raconté à T’omar tout ce qu’il s’était passé avec Lisana quand ils étaient plus jeunes et plus idiots (plus cruels, propose aimablement une partie de son esprit qu’il envoie se faire voir aussi sec)… mais T’omar est censé comprendre ces choses-là, non ? C’est son job !  
  
Et puis l’idée est ridicule, conclut-il en reposant sa tasse fermement.

 

⁂

 

Une fois face à Lisana, Laenan est terrifié de réaliser que l’idée n’est peut-être pas si ridicule que ça.

  
Il essaye désespérément de remettre les choses dans leur contexte –leur relation s’est améliorée ces dernières années, pour le bien commun mais aussi parce qu’ils sont tous les deux assez meurtris désormais pour réaliser qu’ils ont plus à perdre qu’à gagner s’ils replongent dans leur mécanique d’agression mutuelle, pourtant plus instinctive que cette maladroite entente bâtie sur des efforts constants et beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. L’un comme l’autre, ils ne veulent plus, ne pourraient plus supporter ce jeu cruel, à qui fera tressaillir l’autre le premier.  
  
Et pourtant… Lisana lui adresse un sourire éclatant, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil identique au sien, délicatement enroulée dans une robe élégante dont la simplicité n’est probablement qu’artifice de couturier. Laenan se sent piégé, presque malade qu’ils en soient revenus à ce stade manipulateur de leur relation.  
  
Depuis le début de leur entretien, Lisana élude gracieusement la question du but de cette convocation, et se contente de se montrer une parfaite hôtesse. Ils parlent de la situation actuelle à Haven, de Stormpoint, de Saenia (au grand effarement de Laenan, qui n’ose même pas imaginer comment ces deux-là ont dû sympathiser), mais la conversation reste charmante et superficielle.  
  
Alors, forcément, Laenan ne peut pas s’empêcher de taper dans la fourmillière.  
  
« Où est le piège, Lisana ? »  
  
Elle se tait et le fixe, calmement, pensivement. Laenan est rassuré, quelque part, de constater qu’elle ne fait pas mine d’ignorer l’éléphant dans la pièce ; mais l’idée qu’il ne s’agisse pas de la sournoiserie à laquelle il pouvait s’attendre signifie aussi qu’il est bel et bien en terrain inconnu. Le silence s’éternise et Laenan réalise soudain que Lisana cherche ses mots.  
  
Oh.  
  
« Parfois, de plus en plus souvent... je suis prise de l’envie de partager, Laenan. De passer un moment avec quelqu’un qui comprendrait sans chercher à profiter de cette compréhension. »  
  
L’aveu le prend par surprise, et, il doit bien se l’avouer… le touche un peu. Il a toujours été vulnérable à la vulnérabilité des autres.  
  
Lisana lui adresse un sourire éclatant.  
  
« Étant donné ton sens de l’honneur et ta légendaire stupidité, sans compter le fait que nous nous connaissons depuis bien, voire trop longtemps, je pense que tu es le candidat tout désigné. »  
  
Bon, eh bien cet instant d’émotion fut de courte durée. Laenan se surprend pourtant à ne pas refuser immédiatement cette offre grotesque à la tâche illustre (et probablement aussi humiliante que fastidieuse) de Confident Royal. Après tout, il… eh bien, il s’ennuie ces temps-ci. Et puis, une fois fait le premier pas pour sortir de sa grotte, ou plutôt de son royaume, eh bien…  
  
Et Lisana, le voyant hésiter, Lisana ne le connaissant que trop bien souffle le chaud et le froid :  
  
« Je désire simplement quelqu’un à qui parler, hors des conventions et des règles du palais. Je pourrais créer un être de toutes pièces, mais ta répartie et ton honnêteté crasse ont leur charme. »  
  
Elle sourit sincèrement à présent, et Laenan s’aperçoit que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une discussion avec Lisana ne l’a laissé ni meurtri, ni désabusé, ni mal à l’aise de culpabilité niée. Ils sont vraiment- un changement est possible. Un changement a eu lieu.  
  
La remarque de T’omar ce matin lui vient à l’esprit, et Laenan le réalise brutalement : il y a encore de l’espoir pour eux.  
  
Évidemment il réagit de la façon la plus adulte qui soit, et prend ses jambes à son cou après avoir bafouillé quelques excuses.

 

⁂

  
Il ne mentionne pas cette conversation à T’omar durant sa visite à Silverpoint la semaine suivante. T’omar, pour sa part, semble avoir oublié toute l’histoire, et n’est qu’efficacité et professionnalisme là où Laenan se découvre distrait et déconnecté.  
  
T’omar semble ne rien remarquer, jusqu’à cet instant où sa main se pose contre la nuque de Laenan et foudroie l’espace-temps en un instant impossiblement long de cœur stoppé et de souffle bloqué.  
  
T’omar doit sentir son frisson car il croise son regard, et demande doucement :  
  
« Tout va bien ? »  
  
Laenan préfère conserver un minimum de dignité et ne pas s’étrangler sur une réponse intelligible, et hoche simplement la tête –parfait, dignité conservée à 100%, magistral, Kite, gracieux, tout simplement gracieux.  
  
Les doigts de T’omar caressent imperceptiblement les cheveux fins à la base de sa nuque.  
  
« Parfait. »  
  
Il l’embrasse.

 

⁂

  
Lisana continue de lui envoyer du courrier, après la désastreuse première fois. Elle semble avoir pris le parti de rire de la réaction de Laenan plutôt que d’en prendre ombrage, et il en arrive à se demander si elle ne l’avait pas anticipée.  
  
Il pourrait s’offusquer de se retrouver une nouvelle fois son pantin, mais ce qui l’intéresse et le garde éveillé la nuit, c’est la douceur et l’évidente sincérité qu’avait laissées transparaître la voix de la reine.  
  
La plupart de ses lettres (des billets de papier doux, coloré et souvent parfumé, comme une plaisanterie si délicatement travaillée que Laenan n’arrive plus à en distinguer les degrés d’ironie) sont intelligemment écrites, piquantes et moqueuses, et invariablement close d’un  
  
_‘Parle-moi.’_  
  
Laenan les cache, incapable de les brûler (son impulsion première) ou d’y répondre (bien plus tardive, mais brutale et embarrassante dans son intensité). Il tente de les oublier et de se contenter de ce qu’il a, mais-  
  
_’Réponds-moi.’_

 

⁂

  
La troisième fois, il se fait avoir ; T’omar profite des délicieuses endorphines qui parcourent encore le corps de Laenan et maintiennent son cerveau dans un bienheureux état de quasi-ivresse pour subtiliser le papier violet qui dépasse d’une enveloppe parfumée. Laenan maudit ses muscles engourdis et ne peut que fermer les yeux en attendant qu’encore une fois, les bonnes choses finissent trop tôt.  
  
« … Alors ?  
  
\- Hmm.  
  
\- T’omar.  
  
\- Hmm. »  
  
Laenan se redresse, dégrisé. Peut-être que s’il marche un peu, ses entrailles se dénoueront et qu’il pourra à nouveau respirer autour de la boule qui semble s’être coincée dans sa gorge ? Probablement s’il marche très loin et pour ne jamais revenir. Le Vide semble une perspective accueillante, tout à coup.  
  
Il s’apprête à quitter le lit et ce qu’il y reste de chaleur quand un oreiller lancé de main de maître s’écrase contre sa nuque et l’envoie presque s’étaler contre le mur d’en face. Il se retourne pour adresser un regard scandalisé à la brute, mais le cœur n’y est pas.  
  
« Ma grande sœur va vouloir savoir d’où vient ce bleu, tu sais.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas une raison pour tout arrêter. »  
  
Pendant un instant Laenan s’apprête à continuer sur le même ton sarcastique, mais ses yeux tombent sur le billet violet, toujours serré dans la main de T’omar, et il réalise soudain quelle conversation ils sont en train d’avoir. Enfin, déjà, trop tard mais trop tôt pour Laenan qui croit que son cœur va s’arrêter ô Vide non il n’est pas _prêt_ -  
  
« Hum, quoi ? »  
  
Sa voix sonne pathétique à ses propres oreilles, et, urgh, c’est vraiment la dernière impression qu’il voudrait donner en cet instant précis. T’omar sourit, l’enfoiré, et incline un peu la tête pour mieux le fixer et probablement rire intérieurement de son expression de loser.  
  
« Ce n’est ni rédhibitoire, ni… » (il plisse les yeux ; la poitrine de Laenan se serre immanquablement) « … inattendu. »  
  
Laenan est plus soulagé qu’abasourdi (plus soulagé qu’il ne pourrait ou ne voudrait l’exprimer, vraiment), mais parvient malgré cela à trouver en lui assez de ressentiment pour prendre un ton accusateur :  
  
« Incroyable. Tu… tu _savais_ comment ça allait évoluer, comment _tout ça_ allait _finir_. Oublie l’espionnage, je t’engage comme diseur de bonne aventure à résidence.  
  
\- Terriblement généreux de ta part, mais je vais devoir décliner. La personne qui m’a confié ce poste est ridiculement sensible, » (ses doigts se sont, à un moment, retrouvés dans les cheveux de Laenan, et il joue avec les mèches d’une façon que Laenan trouve, violemment et absolument, adorable) « je ne voudrais pas le brusquer.  
  
\- C’est pour ça que tu ne m’as rien dit ? Parce que tu aurais pu me prévenir, hein, je suis toujours très en demande de conseils ou d’explications ou d’avertissements que ‘hey, Laenan, voilà les prochains placements intéressants pour faire fructifier ton royaume et au fait tu vas tomber amoureux de deux personnes terrifiantes en même temps mais tout va bien vaque à tes affaires’.  
  
\- Hmm. Très bien, voilà une prédiction gratuite.  
  
\- Je t’écoute.  
  
\- Demain matin, tu vas aller voir la reine. Tu l’embrasseras, et elle en sera tellement heureuse qu’elle en oubliera jusqu’à cette histoire récente de preuves mystérieusement subtilisée aux hommes de sa garde par de soi-disant espions. Bien sûr, parce que je tiens à faire partie de l’équation aussi bien que parce qu’il serait déshonorable de t’utiliser pour apaiser nos tensions, je m’empresserai de corriger une autre des bévues de son gouvernement, et je t’embrasserai dans la foulée.  
  
\- Tu sais, j’en viens à me demander quelle sorte de tension vous avez à régler tous les deux, exactement. »  
  
Le sourire de T’omar est une promesse, une mauvaise idée palpitante et invocatrice de migraines, une aventure aussi absurde qu'immanquable que Laenan a hâte de s’infliger.

 


End file.
